theofficalsovietronaldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wario
Wario is a super fat man who looooves burgers! In fact, he's the fattest organism in the world! Everyday he goes to Ronald McDonald Hell's cafeteria to order 10 lbs. of burgers and eats them all up in a minute. His best pal is the Hamburglar (can you guess why?). Biography Wario grew up as a fat child. When he was just born, he weighted 25lbs. He grew fatter and fatter every day. Wario was 3 years old when he ate his 1st hamburger at McDonalds. He grew addicted to it's taste and couldn't stop craving it. When Wario started school, he weighted 135lbs and brought a dozen Happy Meals in a garbage bag. Things were getting out of control. He went on a school field trip to the farm, where he cooked a cow and ate it, since he learned that burgers are made from cows. Wario also had a little brother named Waluigi, who couldn't have what his fatter brother was eating. When Wario started the 5th grade, he met a new student named Mario. He grew jealous of Mario, since the new Italian student made all A+'s and was not greedy. One day, a clown by the name of Ronald McDonald came to his school for an assembly. Wario knew he was in luck, since Ronald was the McDonalds Mascot, and he gave out free burgers, but Wario ate them all. When he dropped out of high school, Wario got a job at KFC, the food chain owned by Ronald McDonald's eternal foe, Colonel Sanders. He never knew that the 2 mascots were at war with each other, and was fired when the Colonel found Big Mac wrappers at Wario's work station. After getting fired from KFC, Wario was pissed and out of a job. Without any money, he can't buy burgers. Without a home, he can't put his burgers in a place so he can eat them later. Wario looked at Mario's success at becoming a video game character. He then went to Nintendo to fill up an application to be a Nintendo character. There, he met Dilbert Dedede. Little did both know that they will meet each other again soon. Wario eventually got the job, and to celebrate, he bought a Harley motorcycle he dubbed the "Wario Bike". He would star in his own games, but had the misfortune to star in games with his childhood rival. Wario also joined up with Ronald McDonald and be in his group of insane characters known as the Soviet Ronalds. Wario is 38 years old and weighs 185 trillion tons. Trivia *He met his buddy Donkey Kong in high school. *He despises My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and makes fun of Waluigi for liking it. *He has a rivalry with Amigo because he does cocaine. *Wario's favorite show is Bob's Burgers, ''his favorite movie is ''Good Burger, ''and his favorite game (other than the ones he's in) is ''Burger Time. Can you guess why? Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game Bio The obese doppelganger of Mario. There are 3 things Wario enjoys; treasure, garlic, and hamburgers. However, he loves burgers above all else, and is in fact the fattest man (and organism) in the entire world! Wario also owns a company called WarioWare, which specializes in microgames, and he enjoys hanging out with Donkey Kong. Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) Gallery 5819433+ 3dd30c8fc7baafddfd4ecdaaf93d1762.gif|Wario's thoughts on the burger he ate Category:Soviet Ronald Members Category:Insanity Category:Fat Characters Category:Burger Eaters Category:Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Jerks